StarBucky's strip Club
by Cindy880304
Summary: Steve y Bucky son los mejores desnudistas de la ciudad, son sensuales y junto a Peggy hacen las delicias de hombres y mujeres esto es un Steggy y Nat Bucky, es un universo alterno aparición de otros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un Universo Alterno, Steve y Bucky son los mejores Strippers de la ciudad en el StarBucky's strip Club, Su sensualidad llena todas las noches el lugar, esto es un Steggy, Bucky-Nat, alusión a otros personajes.

Los Vengadores, comandos aulladores y el resto de los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Marvel.

STARBUCKY'S STRIP CLUB

Peggy: Chicos esta noche tendremos un nuevo integrante, debe estar por llegar se llama Lance y viene de Noruega.

Bucky: Que sucede ya no somos suficiente para ti.

Peggy: En los últimos días los pedidos para fiestas privadas y despedidas de solteros han crecido mucho necesito más personal, es tu culpa por crear el personaje del Soldado del Invierno.

Bucky:Bueno ese sujeto nos hace ganar mucho dinero.

* Aclaración Clara es un personaje creado por mi*

Clara: Buenas tardes ya llego el nuevo quiero verlo y saber que va a usar.

Steve: Ósea que ya no amas a Bucky.

Clara: yo siempre amare al Soldado del Invierno le soy fiel, no es así James

*Del otro lado Bucky le guiña el ojo*

De repente entra un hombre alto, rubio y muy fuerte

Clara: Que grande es Peggy ¿cómo se llama?

Peggy: Lance Odinson, es Noruego.

Clara: oh no ya se su nuevo nombre se llamara Thor.

Steve: Como el dios Nórdico.

Lance(Thor): Buenas tardes hermosas damas, mi nombre es Lance Odinson.

Clara: ya se tu nuevo nombre se llamara Thor como el dios del trueno.

Thor: pequeña dama me encanta, sere Thor, y bueno quiero conocerlos a todos.

*insertar sonrojo en clara*

Peggy: Bueno Thor, ellos son Steve, james mejor conocido como Bucky, Clara mi asistente, Dungan y Fury los hombres de seguridad, Jim Morita mi contador y en ocaciones Sam .

Thor: Estoy feliz de conocer a tan maravilloso grupo de damas y caballeros, estoy seguro de que la vamos a pasar bien.

Clara: Yo también estoy segura, dígame algo tiene novia, esposa, tiniebla, ¿hermanos?

Thor: estoy soltero señorita y tengo un hermano se llama Loki

De repente Clara se pone pálida.

Peggy: Escuche que estudias historia.

Thor: Es cierto acabo de comenzar y necesito el trabajo .

Peggy: Felicitaciones bienvenido al Club, Clara te mostrará todo.

Thor: Ok pequeña y encantadora dama comenzamos, aunque esta muy pálida acaso se siente mal .

Clara: Tranquilo ven conmigo le enseñaré el lugar, creo que podemos incluir un martillo a su rutina.

Thor: Y así le haré honor al nombre.

Steve: Parece buen tipo.

Bucky: Viste el tamaño de esos brazos tendré que ejercitar el mío.

Steve: No exageres estás bien así.

Bucky: Bueno las chicas aman al sargento Barnes, no tanto como al Winter Soldier pero me aman.

Steve: y no te preocupa que te quiten a Clara.

Bucky: Sabes que ella y yo somos amigos, solo la veo así.

Steve: ok idiota me voy, tengo que prepararme.

Peggy: Steve ven un momento.

Bucky: ve punk, no querrás que tu mejor chica se enoje.

* Steve entra a la oficina*

Steve: Si amor *beso, beso* te amo lo sabías.

Peggy: Claro que si capitán ahora venga quiero sexo sobre la mesa.

Y de repente los gemidos suenan desde adentro.

Luego de enseñarle el lugar a Thor Bucky nota a su amiga muy sería.

Clara: cof, cof, ese para parecen conejos y eso que Steve es tímido.

Bucky: ¿Estas triste problemas con ese idiota?

Clara: Eso no importa.

Más tarde en el club una sensual canción inspirada en los años 40's sonaba fuerte y una afortunada asistente recibía un sensual baile de parte del sargento Barnes, que la tenia atrapada en la tarima más concretamente un ecsenario que parecía un callejón,la joven admiraba los sensuales ojos grises de James, la sonrisa pícara y la fortaleza de sus brazos .

Finaliza la música y la chica se baja temblorosa después de semejante derroche de sensualidad.

En otro lugar.

Loki: hola Clara que ridicuala eres que crees que estos idiotas se fijarán en ti, que te amarán, no te das cuenta lo horrible que eres.

Clara: que haces aqui, este es mi lugar de trabajo.

Loki: vamonos, ahora.

Clara : suéltame * comienza a llorar*

Loki: que patetica eres.

Desde el otro lugar llega Thor.

Loki: ¿Lance que haces aquí?.

Thor: haciendo respetar a una dama encantadora, hermano, vete de aquí.

Loki: tú no mandas aquí

Bucky: pero yo sí y luego *pluff*, largo.

Loki: pero miren si es tu caballero de brillante brazo, por el es que deliras.

Clara: *llorando* vete luego hablamos.

Bucky: no le debes nada Clara, quedate conmigo esta noche.

Loki: si corre Clara, pequeña zorrita vete con tu lisiado. Adiós.

Bucky: *consolando a Clara* ya ven ese idiota no te merece ve al apartamento más tarde voy.

Peggy: ¿ Donde está Dungan ? No debió entrar desde ahora está prohibido que ese sujeto entre, y por favor Steve adelanta tu presentación eso calmara a todas las chicas, necesitamos al dulce capitán América.

Steve: claro que si, amor.

Thor: pequeña dama lo siento mucho.

Clara: no te preocupes, *porque no es más como tu*

Thor: es adoptado.

Clara: ahora entiendo. Jaja..

Thor: mucho mejor verdad.

Clara: si gracias por ayudarme.

Bucky: Espera Steve vamos a bailarle juntos a Clara, hagamosla feliz un rato.

Y sin más Bucky y Steve se la llevan a la tarima.

Peggy: ahora animaremos a nuestra amiga, una aplauso para Clara la responsable que nuestros chicos estén así de hermosos.

Para todos la noche terminó en un sensual emparedado para Clara hecha por lo dos hermosos y sensuales súper soldados.

Y hasta aquí mi locura, amenazas, recomendaciones, mentadas de madre y concejos en los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

STARBUCKY'S STRIP CLUB

Capítulo 2

Peggy: hola Stark será mejor que lo que sea que quieras proponerme sea interesante.

Tony: y lo dudas, te propongo una gira por todo el país de los chicos, será benéfico para todos, además generar una plataforma electrónica en la que los chicos generen contenido, películas, series, sesiones fotográficas etc.

Peggy: parece que pensaste en todo, en lo único en lo que no es en cómo se verá afectada la imagen de Stark Industries.

Tony: vamos ya me conoces el que diran no me importa. Además quiero a tu novio y a Bucky en la despedida de soltera de Pepper.

Peggy: claro, no hay problema hablaré con los chicos ahora sí me disculpas tengo que ir al Club.

*En el apartamento de Bucky*

Bucky: Buenos días, ¿Clara como te sientes?

Clara: Muy bien gracias me siento más tranquila.

Bucky: Ahora ven desayuna conmigo toma energías, ve y hecha a ese imbecil de tu apartamento.

Clara: Tienes razón.

*Mas tarde en el Club*

Peggy: chicos necesito hablar con ustedes muy pronto una chica trabajará con nosotros como strepper su nombre es Natasha es Rusa, sean amables.

Bucky: por mí está bien ya eramos demasiadas salchichas desde que María Hill se casó, ¿cuando llega?

Peggy: Mañana, y James compórtate.

Bucky:vamos si yo soy un ángel.

Steve: salido del infierno tal vez.

Bucky: Punk si yo soy puro amor.

Steve: Tanto amor tienes que lo repartes por la ciudad.

Bucky: yo no tengo tu suerte tú conosiste a Peggy y fue amor a primera vista yo aún lidió con pesadillas y sueños de una mujer a la que no le veo el rostro.

Steve: Deberías hablar con el psicólogo te hará bien.

Bucky: ya tengo a todos ustedes para que un terapeuta, además aún tengo el vacío de 6 años de recuerdos borrosos, sabes que olvidémonos y ensayemos.

Steve: tienes razón.

*En la oficina de Peggy*

peggy: hola Natasha es hora de que vengas, me inquieta Bucky de una u otra forma te recuerda y estraña.

Natasha: yo también este tiempo a sido muy difícil sin James pero es que destruir Hydra es muy complicado, soy una espía y no quiero poner a James en riesgo no quiero que Zola y Pierce le pongan un dedo encima. Mañana estaré ahí.

* En el Club Sam seducía a las chicas con su dulzura, además las chicas amaban hablar con él dado su facilidad para escucharlas*

Luego el turno fue para Thor, al inicio él estaba sentado con una capa y una jarra de cerveza la cual arrojó al Suelo, para Lugo revelar un magnifico cuerpo, tomó a una de las chicas la puso en la mesa y le dio un trago, luego se puso sobre ella bailando sensualmente.

Todo era una locura en el bar solo aguardando a la salida de el soldado del invierno como forman cierre.

El soldado vestía de negro, junto con una máscara, el brazo de metal al descubierto, en la rutina el tomaba a una chica del público apuntándole con un cuchillo para luego bailar para ella, quitándose el traje suavemente, con una mirada intimidante que amaban las chicas, las solteras de Brooklyn conocían muy bien el espectáculo y llenaban el lugar todas las noches tanto así que tenían que registrarse para poder ver el Show.

Y con ello el StarBucky's cerraba exitosamente.

*Al día siguiente*

Peggy: bueno démosle la bienvenida a Natasha, ella era bailarina de ballet y eso le dará otro enfoque a la rutina.

Bucky: mucho gusto soy James pero todos me conocen como Bucky.

Natasha: y como el soldado del invierno, el sargento Barnes, Bucky, cuantos nombres para alguien.

Bucky: tú dime como quieras preciosa.

Más tarde Nat vestida con una malla transparente y mucho brillo bailaba sensualamente, mirando a James fijamente.

Del otro lado James miraba impactado tanto que sin dudar subió a la tarima y comenzó a bailar con ella, creando así una nueva rutina. Llamada Winterwidow.

y así finalizó el baile.

En un rincón Peggy disfrutaba el Show junto con Stark y Steve.

Criticas, quejas en los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

El final de mi historia los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, solo Clara me pertenece.

STARBUCKY'S STRIPP CLUB

*Se escucha un grito desgarrador de Bucky*

Peggy: Steve escuchaste, ve pronto

Steve: ya voy *corre y entra al apartamento de Bucky*

Al entrar encuentra una imagen perturbadora James está en un rincón con la mirada perdida y un cuchillo en la mano.

Steve: Bucky mírame deja ese cuchillo a un lado y ven conmigo yo te ayudaré.

Bucky: ¿A quién llamás Bucky?

Steve: Eres tu, y yo soy Steve mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

En un movimiento rápido Bucky intenta herir a Steve e igual de rápido Rogers lo deja inconsciente de un golpe, corre al apartamento y le pide a Peggy que llame al consultorio del Doctor strange.

peggy: Buenos días, por favor el Doctor Strange.

Asistente: lo siento mucho el Doctor está fuera de la ciudad pero si es una urgencia la doctora Wanda y el Doctor Visión lo atenderán.

peggy: está bien soy amiga del paciente James Barnes tiene síndrome de estrés pos traumático, está alterado.

Asistente: los esperamos.

Peggy cuelga y llaman a una ambulancia en ella atan a Bucky y lo llevan a la clínica.

Peggy: Steve llévalo yo llegare dentro de un rato con la ropa y el resto de las cosas.

Steve: tranquila se las pediré a Sam, atiende el asunto con Stark y más tarde nos vemos.

*En Stark Industries*

Entra Peggy y su asistente.

Peggy: Clara dale los contratos, estamos de afán Tony llámanos cuando los firmes, Bucky tuvo una crisis está noche solo estaran Sam y Thor yo estaré con Steve.

Tony: Esta bien yo veo todo en orden pero si algo sucede te hablo y me saludas a Robocop.

Peggy: está bien pero no lo llames así a pasado por mucho.

*En el consultorio*

Wanda: Ya leí el archivo a sufrido mucho, veo que tecnicamente ustedes crearon para el una vida alterna como bailarín, en ocaciones recae y recuerda su pasado como asesino.

Steve: Fue la única alternativa , era eso o dejarlo de por vida en un lugar internado, al menos bailar le devolvió algo de su antigua personalidad.

Wanda: No lo juzgo por ello pero creo que bebemos decírselo o los episodios regresaran cada vez peor, solo háganlo con mesura.

Por ahora se quedara aquí mientras lo estabilizamos.

steve:Muchas gracias Doctora

*Steve sale del consultorio y se encuentra con Natasha*

Natasha: Steve aqui están las cosas, la comida, regresa a casa y descansa yo me quedaré con él se que está dopado, además yo hablaré con él y le diré todo.

Steve:sólo ten cuidado,me voy a descansar y gracias por la comida.

Natasha: Amor se que estás dormido pero quiero que sepas que te adoro y extraño, se que decía que el amor es para niños pero contigo me siento una mujer nueva.

En ese momento Bucky despierta y dice dime la verdad, ¿porque me llamas amor? y ¿quién eres?

Natasha: Eras un soldado en medio oriente un día cuando transportaban armas, ocurrio un ataque tu caíste por un barranco todos te dieron por muerto pero no fue así, Hydra una organización terrorista te encontró fuiste como un ángel caído para ellos, como perdiste un brazo ellos implantaron la prótesis, luego te lavaron el cerebro y te convirtieron en un arma durante seis años, yo pertenecía a dicha organización pero al conocerte me enamore de ti y ese lugar parecía el infierno, fue entonces cuando robe el archivo en el hablaban no sólo de ti sino de tu unidad y de Steve y su otra identidad el Capitán América, te convencí de huir pero Pierce pronunció una palabra y te desactivo, con el último aliento me dijiste corre y dile a todos así que eso hice, llegue a Norte América y me contacte con Steve, planeamos una misión y te rescatamos, pero el problema vino luego, sufrías de estrés pos traumático y no recordabas tu vida anterior, así que en terapia se descubrió que el baile te ayudaba a mejorar tu vida así que abrieron el Club y el resto lo recuerdas bien.

Bucky: Me mintieron.

Natasha: tienes el derecho a estar enojado, pero recuerda que te amo.

Bucky: y ¿ porque no estamos juntos?

Natasha: Hydra aún existe no murió con Pierce y Red skull.

Bucky: Asi que tu eras la peliroja sensual con la que soñaba todas las noches, por favor ven , bésame ayúdame a ser humano de nuevo y no teve dejes nunca más.

*Unas semanas después*

Apartamento de Clara

Clara: Loki es hora de que desalojes mi apartamento estoy arta de ti.

Loki: y quien vivirá con alguien como tú el lisiado, el idiota de mi hermano, aún medigas amor, ridícula.

Clara: si soy ridícula que haces conmigo, estoy aburrida de ti y tu maltrato largo.

Loki: No, saldré un rato espero que la comida este lista cuando llegue.

Sin más Loki sale y clara tras el.

Clara: regrésame las llaves ahora, hablo enserio.

Y sin decir nada Loki toma a Clara del cabello y la golpea, por detrás de escucha a alguien.

Bruce: ya la escuchaste déjala en paz si la tocas otra vez.

Loki: que me haras cuatro ojos.

Y sin más Bruce toma a Loki y le da la golpiza de su vida, tan fuerte que Clara juraría que su vecino hasta se tornó verde y así ya nunca más sería su tranquilo vecino sino Hulk, y al final le dijo jamás regreses.

Loki se fue y no lo volvieron a ver.

Clara: gracias vecino ese hombre es terrible.

Bruce: consigue algo mejor, eso no vale nada.

Y sin más Clara se fue al trabajo con algunos moretones.

Bucky: espera Clara eso fue el, ahora mismo lo mato.

Clara: tranquilo Hulk lo saco.

Bucky:¿Quien?

Clara: mi vecino lo golpeo y Loki se fue.

Bucky: ven aquí no vuelvas nunca con él y si te hace algo ya se las verá conmigo.

Clara: gracias pero no es necesario, me alegra que regreses ya extrañaba verte sin ropa.

Bucky: claro que si soy irresistible, una pregunta.

Clara: sii...

Bucky: Nat ya hacepto ¿serías mi otra novia?

Clara: lo siento pero no te quiero compartir, la verdad es que me alegra que estés con ella son el uno para el otro.

Peggy: me alegra que todo regreso a la normalidad, finalmente Hydra fue desmantelada.

Steve: estos días sin ti fueron horribles, te extrañe un montón.

Y con la relación de Peggy-Steve y Nat-Bucky mejor que nunca, el negocio creciendo la vida para todos siguió entre desnudos accidentales y otros no tanto la vida para todos continuo.

Y hasta aquí mi historia quejas y felicitaciones por favor en los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
